Foxy Fighters
Foxy Fighters is another one of the silly minigames in Fnaf World. You control with his plane with WASD and the Shift key to fire. Toy Chica, Nightmare Chica, and JJ will come along to aid Foxy, The boss in this minigame is Souldozer, who is from "The Pilgrim's Progress". To control Foxy, he will move with the WASD keys to move the respective directions. The shift key is used to fire bullets at enemies. All enemies (not bosses included) are listed below. Mechrabs : The first enemies encountered in game, they often appear in big groups and are quite agile, yet also the weakest enemies in the minigame. Will try to fling themselves at the player. This enemy is harmless. Gearrats : Act like parachute bombers, they will slowly move downwards while shooting small homing bullets at the player. These bullets (unlike the Chop 'N Roll, shoot directly at the player making the Gearrats a difficult enemy. Chop 'N Roll : Have moderate/high health and the ability to fire rockets at a faster rate than Gearrats. However, the quality and quantity of the 'bullets' mean that they don't shoot directly at the player. The high health and better bullets make this the toughest enemy in Foxy Fighters. When the game is beaten, the player will unlock Adventure Jack-O-Chica if they beat the game with the B rank or lower. Beating the game with an A rank will unlock Adventure Nightmare Balloon Boy. FoxyTalk.gif|Foxy talking Foxyjet.gif|Foxy in his airplane Toychicajet.gif|Toy Chica in her airplane TChicaTalk.gif|Toy Chica talking ToyChicaSpin.gif|Toy Chica's icon spinning when she is saying "YOU WONT GET TIRED OF MY VOICE WILL YOU!?!" JJTalk.gif|JJ talking Jjjet.gif|JJ in her airplane NChicaTalk.gif|Nightmare Chica talking Nightmarechicajet.gif|Nightmare Chica in her airplane FredbearTalk.gif|Fredbear talking FlyingGearrat.gif FlyingCrab.gif FlyingChopNRoll.gif Souldozer.png|Souldozer's Icon Souldozer.gif|Souldozers Boss animation Foxyjetup.gif|Foxy goes up in his airplane Foxyjetdown.gif|Foxy goes down in his airplane agrade.gif|When the player beats Foxy Fighters without too much damage BGRADE.gif|When the player beats Foxy Fighters with a medium damage CRank.gif|When the player beats Foxy Fighters with too much damage Gameoverscreen.jpg|When you fail Foxy Fighters you get this screen. Mouri Ran hold WASD and shift * This minigame makes many references to the popular Nintendo game series, Star Fox. References includes protagonists as animals, voice acting, and bullet hells. Fredbear saying "Do a Barrel Roll!" is a direct and obvious reference to the popular quote/meme from Star Fox 64. The quote was first stated by Peppy Hare. ** Foxy and Fox McCloud are both foxes and the main characters of the game. ** Toy Chica's joke of her voice being annoying may be a nod towards Slippy Toad. * Baron Foxy, as he is known in the credits, is voiced by Jesse Adam. * Toy Chica, JJ, and Nightmare Chica are voiced by Amber Lee Connors. * Fredbear is voiced by Christopher McCullough. * Souldozer is voiced by PJ Heywood. * All of the enemies present in the game (minus Souldozer) are all from either Fazbear Hills or Choppy's Woods. * In ''Ultimate Costum Night ''two of Toy Chica's deathquotes are "You won't get tired of my voice, will you?" and "You won't get tired of dying, will you?" which are obviously referencing Foxy Fighters. Category:Silly Minigames Category:Minigames Category:Pages Category:FNaF World Category:Update 2